fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicKai227/In-Between Observations
Butterfly Event *The sky is mostly gray. *The dimension itself is covered in white and gray lining, in a circular pattern. **This lining is marked with the In-Between's unique solid object pattern. **The format of the dimension heavily resembles the Loot Lake design that came when the event ended. *There various plasma balls floating around the dimension. *There is very little gravity, so players float. *There is a large beacon of light in the middle. **Supposedly being channled by a glowing white crystal-like object lower in the middle section. *There are various starfields surrounding the edges of the dimension. **The dimension itself has a few very faint colorful clouds. ***These colorful clouds were present in the "uncorrupted" loot lake, before it was dug up. *Entering the dimension, floating around, and encountering the butterfly play very ominous, sometimes loud sounds. **The very fabric of sound could possibly be manipulated by movement inside the dimension, getting louder when there's more movement. *The dimension expanded as we entered it. This likely means that the In-Between was inside Kevin all along. *We are teleported out of the dimension by a rift. It could have possibly been a parallel universe (where the entire world is like the In-Between, which explains why it looks so much like the loot lake design while everybody was watching it from there). **In this parallel universe, rifts could have taken form as butterflies. The Unvaulting *The sky starts off as white, and changes color as it goes higher: **White **Light Blue **Blue-gray **Purple **Pink **White ***The white represents the light coming from the overworld from the gateway. *The sky has a unique "cracked" design. **This could possibly mean that this is Singularity's room/office inside the In-Between, given the sky's dome-like shape. *There is actually a surface here and a stronger gravitational pull, further suggesting that this could be a manipulated sub-section inside the In-Between. *There are still starfields and plasma orbs bordering the dimension. *Sound is distorted. **Footsteps, gliders, pickaxes, and emote music are very muffled in this dimension. ***Since adequate air is necessary for sound to travel properly, it could lead onto the fact that there is little air in the In-Between. Mostly plasma and radiated particles, I'd assume. This is why sound is hardly ever heard; there isn't enough air for the sound waves to travel through. **The radio on Singularity's desk is playing the OG music. ***The music seems heavily distorted and loops after just around 50 seconds. This could be due to the sound distortion inside of Singularity's hub, lack of air, yadda yadda yadda. ****Assumingly, the music is being played very loudly to actually be heard this well. *When the player lands, an ominous, distorted echoing noise is played while runes briefly flash up around the screen. **This explains why Dream is like the way she is (assuming she's a humanoid that lives in the In-Between); the plasmic radiation could possibly cause those marks on your skin. Them appearing in your vision )when touching the ground) could just be an early symptom of being exposed to the radiation. ***Additionally, that's possibly why Singularity and Luminos wear a mask, to protect against the radiation. *Just like in the Butterfly Event, there is a weak gravitational pull. Players can jump around much higher in the In-Between. *Singularity's desk. **There is an open book, a pile of books, a radio playing OG music, Singularity's mask, and an uneaten apple. ***The first book (or all of them) could be like the "writing history" trope; As you write on the book, its events will actually occur. Singularity could have used this to open the vault and summon the different runes on the main island when she was uncovered. **Behind the desk is a massive energy orb. The orb has energy endlessly flowing around in it. There is a large collection of miniature stars inside of the orb. ***The orb shines and floats us back up to the main island at the end of the unvaulting. It seems a significant amount of time has passed since we were in the vault (volcano eruption imminent), leading me to believe that this orb can control time, or that time passes more slowly in the In-Between. *The dimension's floor is reflective and bears the same pattern as the lining in the previous event. *There were 6 pillars with encased, or "vaulted" weapons. **Why does singularity do this? She could be possibly slowly taking items from the overworld to help decorate her lonely world, unknowing of how much this would impact other people. Her most prized possessions could have been the ones in the cases. *Various blocks of ground rise up and down in the unreachable part of the dimension. This could possibly mean that they could have been manipulated to create Singularity's hub. *As the Drum Gun was unvaulted, loud, majestic music was playing. My theory is that this sound could have been a regular case of my theory above, which is the In-Between's natural sound being manipulated by movement. Category:Blog posts